Please
by Andyouthinkimcrazy
Summary: YxW Wx? For Wolfram something's happening, the feeling of someone using him in ways he’s never dreamed of is taking him over, and he doesn’t know why it’s happening. All he knows is that it has to stop before he loses his sanity to his invisible rapist.


**Please  
Chapter One: Ocean  
Pairing: YuurixWolfram (and WxY too..) Wolframx? (non-con) probably several hints of other pairings as well.  
Time Line: Eh... I can't remember the exact episode... but it would have to be early season three... just after Yuuri meets Sara. (So this is going to be sort of AU-ish... since I'm going to ignore the White Crow, Big Shimmaron mess.)  
Spoilers: Well, there might be some... (if you've watched enough episodes to know who Sara is, then you're probably good)  
Note: Unlike 'Sleeping Patterns' and its sequels, 'Please' will probably take a lot longer to update and, knowing me, I may not even finish it... I just thought I should let everyone know that I don't normally finish chapter stories...**

--Please--  
Ocean

---

Lovely rays were cast, unobstructed, to the world below causing the gently rolling, beautifully blue ocean to take on an amazing shine that was pleasing to stare at for hours and hours. It was calming, along with the sound of the water sloshing against the sides of the boat and the distant sound of seagulls cawing for a meal. Even the wind sang its own tune as it carried the gently rocking ship across the waters, bringing the salty scent of the sea to the noses of its passengers as an added bonus.

Really, nothing beat a voyage across the endlessly enthralling, ever changing mystery of the ocean.

For one Wolfram Von Bielefeld, however, the sensations around him-the rocking of the boat and the salt in the air-were only enough to make him feel sick to his stomach. As he retched into the water below, the beauty was truly lost on him; nothing could sooth him but the warm, loving caress of his fiancé's hands on his back, which was a rare occurrence. Yuuri Shibuya would rather chat with Conrad or The Great Sage than comfort his ailing fiancé; that cheating, wimp of a king.

So Wolfram was stuck, utterly miserable, hanging over the side of the boat all alone, while the ground beneath him continued to shift up and down, up and down, in a sickening circle that would last the remainder of the journey. Many more heaving, wretched gags would be forced from the young Mazoku as he struggled to regain some semblance of composure now that his stomach was virtually empty, but the attempts would likely be interrupted by more pathetic retching. All he really wanted was to sleep the rest of this horrid trip away in the bowls of the ship surrounded by a warm cocoon of blankets and the caring arms of his fiancé, nothing would be sweeter; but, again, his wimp would only put up some kind of embarrassing protest and Wolfram would be left on his own. Well, he was a big boy! He could handle sleeping on his own for the rest of one journey, he'd done it before; it would just be nice if Yuuri were willing to be a proper consort, the kind who doted on him no matter how he was feeling.

The call of his bed was just too strong to ignore, and the queasy feeling in his stomach had settled down enough that he could probably make it into the depths of the ship before his stomach protested the swaying of the ground beneath him. So, with shaking hands, Wolfram Von Bielefeld pushed himself up from his place hanging limply over the railing; he swayed just slightly along with the constant shifting of the ship before he began walking-or, rather, waddling-across the deck to the stern. He was about to open the cabin door when he caught sight of Yuuri and Conrad chatting up a storm, about baseball, no doubt. Their backs were to him; Conrad's was nearly stiff as he stood respectfully at Yuuri's side while the king was leaning over the railing, his butt sticking out in just such a way that Wolfram was absolutely _sure_ he was trying to flirt with Conrad.

Heads turned, when the sound of boots clicking just a little too hard against the wooden deck reached their ears. Conrad's body soon followed his gaze while Yuuri simply continued to stare over his shoulder, his flirty posture never letting up though his eyes quickly took on the look of a guilty man. Wolfram stomped up to them, his steps somehow more precise in his anger and his green eyes blazing with fury.

"You cheater!" he cried, his fury quickly erupting by way of an insult. Delicate, yet strong, hands clenched at his sides in a threatening manner while he stared hard in to the pretty dark eyes of his fiancé. Yuuri, who whirled to face him, had a look of shock and nervousness on his face, though Wolfram didn't buy into the pathetic look for one second, "What are you doing bending over like that!? Stop flirting, you wimp! If you want to do any bending over it should be in the bedroom with me!" He growled, though his words and some of his anger died when he realized what he'd said; quickly, the anger he'd lost was replaced with a bright red flush of embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd just said that!

The wind seemed to pick up at that moment, masking Conrad's amused chuckle and Yuuri's embarrassed squeak. The young king's face turned a nice, bright shade of red that looked really cute on him and his mouth dropped open in shock. He began to sputter words incoherently before he finally managed to burst out with his own retort, "Wh-What are you talking about!?" he asked, purposefully ignoring the last part of Wolfram's statement so he could pretend it was just some terrible product of his imagination, "I'm not flirting with anyone! I'm just watching the waves and talking with Conrad. So, relax, I'm not cheating."

"Liar!" Wolfram growled in an attempt to act normal and forget what he'd just said; he moved one foot forward, which caused the boards to creak beneath his feet as if in protest over his attitude, and the blond solider settled into a stance that clearly stated that he was about ready to attack if provoked further. Yuuri, in response, held his hands up in defense with a nervous laugh escaping his quivering lips; he was trying to calm down the situation with his charming wimpy-ness, but Wolfram wasn't about to buy into it, "I _just_ saw you! What would you call it then, you wi—"

Wolfram suddenly broke off from his interrogation; a choked sound escaped his throat before he dashed to the railing. Promptly, he began to retch up bile into the waters below, and, as each second ticked by, his anger seemed to be expelled with it. He couldn't help but feel pathetic as he hung weakly over the edge of the boat, his body attempting to recover once again; why did he have to be seasick!? A good solider didn't have such an obvious weakness; but, for Wolfram, it seemed that there was no way he could easily deal with this problem.

Luckily, for all his weakness and dizziness, Wolfram's ears were still in perfect condition; from his place just a few feet away, Wolfram could listen to the conversation that Yuuri had resumed with Conrad. At least, he noted with a bit of pride, Yuuri wasn't flirting with his older brother anymore… though he _was_ still paying more attention to the half-human solider.

"So, even though the tour could take a while," Yuuri was saying, with his eyes focused solely on Conrad, "I still think I should plan something else for us to do." His voice trailed off, though he was still paying all of his attention to Conrad, rather than his ailing fiancé. Wolfram honestly couldn't understand what made Yuuri so inconsiderate, "I wonder if he'd enjoy playing a bit of baseball…" again, Yuuri paused to think for a second, but he seemed to think different of his previously mentioned plan, which was surprising all on its own, "Or maybe not… well, I'm sure I can think of things we can do together if he doesn't like it… I could show him around town—"

"'Him'!?" Wolfram suddenly burst out, the word having jumped out at him instantly; he jerked his head to the side, despite the wave of sickness that was still tossing around in his stomach, to throw a heated glare at his wimpy fiancé. Even though he still had to hang over the edge of the ship to keep his body from collapsing to the ground, there was no way he was going to just ignore Yuuri's scheming, "You're planning to cheat on me while I'm _right here_!?" he hollered as he carefully pushed his body back to its full height; once again his anger gave him the strength he needed to approach his fiancé with his arms extended to dig into the front of Yuuri's dark clothing, "Who is he!?" The blond demanded with both of his arms shivering with anger and barely hidden fear; in his grip, Yuuri was roughly jerked back in forth, as if Wolfram thought he could shake the information out of the double black king in such a way.

Yuuri, however, was barely able to protest such treatment with stuttered, half-formed sentences; he couldn't hope to get out much of an explanation. Luckily for him, his godfather was there to save the day; Conrad came, from his place behind Yuuri, and tried to dislodge the furious blond from his godson, "Wolfram, be reasonable, let His Majesty answer your questions before jumping to conclusions of your own." the half-human solider said to his younger brother, who was steadily calming now that Yuuri was out of his grasp; Wolfram responded by twisting away from the pair with his head held high, his arms crossed, and his eyes closed. A little "hmph" escaped his throat to show that he didn't believe he'd been unreasonable in the slightest, though deep down he knew that Conrad was right.

Yuuri, having regained his senses, took the presented opportunity to explain to Wolfram who the 'he' was that he'd been talking about, "I was just talking to Conrad about my future visit with Sara. I want to be prepared when he comes, so his visit to Shin Makoku will be the best that it can be!" Yuuri trailed off, his thoughts once again going back to ideas for the visit, "Maybe he'd like a nice picnic!"

At the mention of food, Wolfram felt his stomach give a little reminding twist that it was still there… and still being forced to deal with the constant moving and shifting… rocking...

Hanging over the edge of the boat again, Wolfram looked weakly over his shoulder at his fiancé who continued to talk absently, as if the one he were talking to hadn't just thrown himself at the railing to avoid making a mess of the deck, "Yeah, a picnic would be nice to have in the gardens surrounded by Cheri-sama's beautiful flowers, he'll really get the feel of Shin Makoku's beauty…" Yuuri trailed off, his black gaze focused on something way off in the distant sky; but for all his inattention he was moving carefully forward.

Curious as to what had caught his beloved's attention, Wolfram turned to follow Yuuri's gaze to the clouds; but, as he expected, there was nothing there worth noting. What could be so interesting about floating clouds and the blue sky that Yuuri found so—?

Wolfram's breath hitched, and his thoughts were instantly cut off to focus on something much more pleasing than whatever Yuuri had been looking at. Soothing and caring, gentle and warm... Yuuri's fingers made slow circles on Wolfram's back which moved from his lower back up his spine to his exposed neck.

Wolfram chanced a peek at the young king though his hair in hopes that he might catch some hints of love passing across his face; but his attention was still focused to the distance, watching white, puffy clouds drifting across the sky. Small hints of happiness danced in the depths of those endlessly kind and deep black eyes and Wolfram could only be happy for this moment they shared.

Truthfully, though, Wolfram couldn't see what Yuuri was so interested in, but he didn't mind; Yuuri was finally paying some much needed attention to his loyal fiancé, so his absence was something easily accepted, "You know," the king began suddenly, his fingers hovering over the blond's pale skin in just such a way that it sent shivers up Wolfram's neck from the point of contact; he wanted to press closer, but he couldn't chance a movement that might drive Yuuri away, "I think a picnic would be much more fun with a couple other people; like you and Greta… Murata too, if he's around."

Wolfram didn't have to think long about such a suggestion; a picnic with his family would be absolutely wonderful! He could just picture Greta curled in his lap munching on cookies while Yuuri was pressed to his side feeding him little bits of food with one hand while the other was tangled up with one of his… it was just a silly daydream, he knew, but he couldn't help but look towards the picnic with high hopes.

"I'd like that." He said quietly, almost embarrassed that he was thinking about such a special, and intimate family moment with Conrad hovering right behind them, "A family picnic with a couple of friends…" With those words added, Wolfram's embarrassment grew; Conrad couldn't read his mind, but all the same Wolfram had to hide what he was thinking. With a green-eyed glare directed at his fiancé, Wolfram retorted with the smallest hint of playfulness (so Yuuri wouldn't think he was getting upset again,) "You better not flirt with King Saralegui, wimp!"

Yuuri chuckled slightly at that, his nervousness showing in a lopsided smile that was finally directed Wolfram's way, and not to the sky above; absently, his fingers left Wolfram's neck to trail back the way they came, "Ah, Wolfram, I'm not going to flirt with Sara." He said with the most convincing tone he could muster, though he couldn't quite portray the confidence he wanted with his voice quivering just slightly; but how was he to remain calm when Wolfram was so… irrational? "I-I'm not going to flirt with anyone… and I'm _not_ a wimp!"

Wolfram sighed and turned back to look at the water below as it gently sloshed against the sides of the boat; its rocking, sickening, motions were still making him a little woozy, but Yuuri's touch was definitely helping. It was almost relaxing, and Wolfram let his eyes fall closed so he could enjoy this brief break from his poor sailing tolerance.

For the first time, Wolfram was able to enjoy the gentle beauty of the ocean around him.

---

Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
